


Into the mediu-FUCK

by Jooples



Category: Achievement Hunter, Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck/Rooster Teeth Crossover, RTStuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jooples/pseuds/Jooples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Achievement Hunters decide to do a Let's Play of Sburb?<br/>This has been written hella times but here I go writing another!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael: Let's Play!

"Hey Geoff, what game are we playing today?"

In the Achievement Hunter office, Geoff Ramsey was running around with laptops, placing one on each desk. He glanced at Michael, who stood in the doorway, and placed the last laptop on Ryan's desk before turning to face him.

"Oh there was this really cool game that I saw advertised online. Thought we could give it a go?"

"Shit, this better not end up like the Magic: The Gathering Let's Play." Both Michael and Geoff winced.

"Gee I hope not. Hey can you go find the other guys? I just have a few things to set up."

"Yeah, sure."

Michael left the room, wondering where the other Achievement Hunters could possibly be. Ray and Gavin were probably drinking Red Bull somewhere, but he had no idea about Jack or Ryan. Maybe eating lunch or something? They still had a good twenty minutes until scheduled filming.

Thinking back to Geoff, Michael did feel like something was off. Why did they need the laptops out? The official Rooster Teeth laptops hadn't been used in months. Whatever this game was, it was probably something shit. But this did not bother Michael too much. He did spend some of his week playing inferior and free indie games. Speaking of inferior and Free, he then spotted Gavin sitting on a couch, nervously sipping his Red Bull. Ray was sitting next to him, playing some game on his iPhone.

"Hey guys, Geoff wants us to go to the office or whatever. The fucking laptops are out again!"

"I thought we threw those out!" exclaimed Gavin. He skulled down the last of his Red Bull.

"Nah man, come on!"

"Yeah wait I'll just be a second. 543 in Flappy Bird WHAT UP?" Ray chanted, sarcasm seeping out of his words.

"Okay, come on Gavvy!"

Gavin and Michael made their way back to the Achievement Hunter office, arriving to see Jack and Ryan at their desks, Geoff leaning on a wall and all of the laptops open with headphones on the keyboard. Lindsay was setting up the camera in the corner.

"Michael, where's Ray?" Geoff asked, slightly stern.

"Just playing fappy bird or whatever." Michael said, turning to see Ray just entering through the doorway.

"Hey don't dis the bird, we've got something special!"

"Okay okay just everyone sit down. Lindsay, start filming... Now!" Geoff smiled, and each Achievement Hunter yelled out. "So for today's Let's Play, we are doing something a little different. We will be playing... SBURB!" More cheering from the Achievement Hunters. "Now, what's going to happen is we will split into Lads and Gents, and team up to win. But there's a twist, everyone will be in separate rooms around the Rooster Teeth building!"

"Wait, what?" said Gavin. Everyone cheered again, but the cheers sounded more confused than excited this time.

"LLLLLLLET'S PLAY" yelled Michael and Ray.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael was set up in a broom closet. They had run out of unused rooms in the building, so he got stuck with the short straw. At least they gave him the better of the Rooster Teeth laptops, the one with a more stable Wi-Fi connection. He was on Skype with both Teams, everyone chatting casually before the game loaded.

"So are we the fucking client players or servers?" asked Michael.

"Dunno, I think one person does client, and then someone is their server or something?" Geoff was usually more informed about the games they play. Something about it all seemed really odd to Michael.

"Michael, you have the good laptop so use the client one. Ray or Gavin will be your server and connect to you..." Ryan began saying.

"ME, ME! TEAM NICE DYNAMITE!" Gavin squealed excitedly.

And then, well Ray I guess, will connect to Gavin and so on until it forms a loop. I guess someone from Team Gents will be Rays server to get him into the game as well to complete it?"

"How do you know all of this?" Jack pondered.

"Oh, I read the manual while they were choosing my room."

"Ryan the manual guy." chimed in Ray.

At that moment, Michael's disc had finally loaded on his laptop. He watched a pop-up on his screen telling him so, and clicked yes to accept changes to his laptop.

"Hey guys it loaded. FUCKING FINALLY."

"Me too! Let's do this Micoo!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Michael, you're on my screen! Say hello!!" Gavin squealed in delight. Surely enough, Michael was on Gavin's screen sitting on the floor, laptop in lap.

"What the fuck, no I'm not you idiot!" retorted Michael.

"Yes you are! Do something and I'll tell you what you're doing!" Michael raised his middle finger lazily in the air.

“Well that’s rude, Michael.”

“Holy shit.”

“Hey guys what’s going on?” asked Geoff.

“Oh I don’t know Gavin can just see me on his screen for no reason. Any explanations, Geoffy? Did you put cameras in our rooms or something? Real funny. Ha, HA.”

“Yeah whatever. Just play the game.” Geoff insisted.

Gavin was looking through different menus on his screen. Above where he saw Michael were a group of menus. He moved the mouse on the screen and selected a book which lay on the floor of Michael’s closet. He then dragged it around, gasping in shock with the realization of what he was doing.

“WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS THE FUCKING BOOK FLOATING!” yelled Michael, dodging it as it flew towards him.

“Seriously guys what the fuck are you doing?” said Jack, still waiting for his server disc to load up.

“THE BOOK IS FLYING LIKE FUCKING BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!”

“Michael I’m moving the book around!” Gavin exclaimed, laughing as he hit Michael across the face with it.

“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Hey Michael, step outside so I can place the cruxtruder!”

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

“Okay so Gavin and Michael have officially lost the plot.” Ryan said.

“Ayy my client disc just loaded!” exclaimed Ray. “Someone connect to me.”

“Yep. Ready for the R and R connection, Ray?”

“You bet I am, Ryan.”

Michael stepped outside of his closet, shaking his head as he heard Gavin make obvious jokes. He was carrying his laptop in his arms, trying very hard not to drop it. In front of him, a large machine materialized, with a wheel on the side. Michael began yelling at Gavin, who had just blocked the hallway with various contraptions.

Meanwhile, Ryan had connected to Ray, snickering as he observed Ray on his screen.

“So Gavin, I can interact with Ray’s environment, right?”

“Yeah I guess, I can’t interact with Michael though.” Michael began yelling at Gavin again.

“Interesting. Hey Ray, step aside. You’re in the way.” Ray gathered his laptop and cords, walking towards the wall. He was in a large room, which still held many boxes of belongings from the recent office move. In front of him, a large, complicated contraption appeared.

“The hell is that?”

“Oh I don’t know, it says ‘totem lathe’. Can you just go into the corner for a second?” Ray obeyed, stepping into the corner of the room. He turned around, and saw what Ryan was planning. He had pinned him into the corner of the room with the heavy boxes.

“You sick fuck.” Ray said irritably, Ryan chuckling as he moved more boxes.

“Hey mine has finally loaded!” Jack said happily. “How about you, Geoff?”

“Yeah mine has opened. Let’s get this started!”

Gavin had deployed the totem lathe and alchemiter around Michael, leaving him trapped in the hallway. Michael was not happy about this. “For a prank, you really have gone above and beyond, as usual.” droned Michael.

“I keep saying, this is not a prank! Honest as dicks.”

“How can a dick be honest?” asked Gavin, not surprised to hear no answer. At that moment, Lindsay was walking down the hallway, groaning when she saw the blocked hall.

“Lindsay! Gavin trapped me in the hall!” Michael said angrily.

“How did he move all this shit here?”

“Oh we’re just playing some game. I am just as confused as you are.”

Ryan had deployed everything as well. The cruxtruder was in the middle of the room, with the alchemiter right next to it, and the totem lathe against the wall. Ray had gone back to playing games on his phone.

Geoff was happily playing around with Jack’s screen, trying to grab his beard and throw things at him. Jack was not too happy about this, and continuously asked him to actually deploy the things that the other guys had done.

Gavin grabbed the book from the closet Michael was in, and dropped it on top of the cruxtruder. He yelled as he watched a flashy circle pop out of it. Michael frowned, still convinced that Geoff was playing a prank on them.

“Hey, Ryan, this flashy ball appeared out of the cruxtruder, what do I do now?” asked Gavin.

“Oh, um, you had to prototype it with something. Get Michael to put something or whatever in it.”

“That’s bullshit. You guys are so full of it.” Michael said gruffly. He looked around, not wanting to throw a book into it. He had to think of some way he could out-prank them. Suddenly, the perfect idea struck in his head. Lindsay. If he could get Lindsay to touch the flashy circle thing, she can prove to everyone that Geoff is playing a prank on them! It was flawless.

"Hey Lindsay, you still there?"

"Yeah, I kinda need to get down this hall. I'm just gonna wait for you guys to clear out"

"Perfect. Can you push your hand out the side here?" Michael grinned when he saw her push her arm out through the gap between the wall and cruxtruder. Carefully, Michael guided the flashy circle towards Lindsay's hand. "Okay, now touch the flashy thing."

"What? Why?"

"To prove to everyone that Geoff is just being an ass."

"Okay then." Lindsay reached her fingers out, brushing them through the bright light. In that moment, beams of light shot through the air. In a white flash, Lindsay had merged with the flashy circle.

"Oh fuck fuck what have I done?"

"JESUS MICHAEL WHAT _HAVE_ YOU DONE?" yelled Gavin.

"God dammit Michael." muttered Ray, still playing on his phone.

"Can someone just tell us what Michael did?" said Jack.

"He made Lindsay touch the flashy circle thing." Gavin said nervously.

"Wait, Lindsay touched the kernelsprite? Great. Good job, Michael." Ryan sighed.

"No... it was an accident... I..." Michael was in shock.

"Hold up guys, I'm going to get all the employees out of the office so we can fix this." Geoff turned away from his laptop and took out his phone, sending out a few texts.

Michael was standing completely still. He could not comprehend what he had just done. Geoff was not playing a prank. Whatever game they were playing, it was very dangerous and he knew they had to stop.

"Hey Michael, what's goin' on?" Michael turned around to see the kernelsprite with Lindsay's face looking straight at him.

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah dumbass. Why am I floating?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ryan, can I come out now?" Ray asked, although it seemed he was quite content playing on his phone. As if to answer, Ryan moved the boxes away, allowing Ray to look at the different machines that had been deployed. "Doesn't anyone find it a tiny but strange that we havn't freaked out over this game yet? Seriously, look what we've done!"

"Nah come on, this is like a day in the life of Achievement Hunter!" answered Jack, quite sarcastically. He was stuck waiting for Geoff to return to his laptop.

"Hey guys, I made this weird blue glass thing." Michael and Lindsaysprite were messing around with all of the machines.

"Look at Walter White over here!" Gavin said happily. Messing around with different options on the screen, he had found a tool which expanded flooring, creating a floorway around the cruxtruder. He was running low on grist however, and decided to just watch his client player sort out the game.

"Michael, the cruxtruder here is counting down. You only have three minutes and thirty-two seconds to get into the medium!" Lindsaysprite was soaring around Michael crazily.

"How the fuck do you know that? And what is a medium?"

"Well first of all, there's a timer on the cruxtruder, dipshit. And if you don't get to the medium in time, well then you're kinda screwed."

"What? How?" Michael asked, but as he finished saying how, there was a loud explosion outside. "Gotcha. So now this game can control bombs or whatever. Of course. How did you know what would happen?"

"Well if Lindsay is a sprite, then she gets hyper knowledge of the game or whatever. Read the manual sometime." Ryan chimed in (AN: with a havent you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door, no? Sorry i had to).

"Hey everyone, I'm back." said Geoff as he arrived back from making phone calls.

"Fucking finally." muttered Jack.

"Okay I think I heard Lindsay, is she alright? Do we need to call an ambulance?"

"Lindsay is totally fine," began Michael, "Aside from the fact that she's a fucking floating head.

"Well thats good to hear. Now where were we, Jack?"

Michael shook his head and approached his alchemiter, the contraption he had used to make the blue glass thingie, or cruxite as Lindsay kept calling it. He was curious whether he could further alter it, and placed it on the small pedestal. The alchemiter roared into life, and began scanning the cruxite. It then beamed a dark blue beanie on the pedestal, taking the place of the cruxite.

"The fuck do I do with this? You seeing this, Gavin?"

"Just put it on, it's your cruxite item to get you into the game! Come on dude, you've got fifteen seconds left!" Lindsaysprite urged him on. Michael glared at her, and slowly put the cruxite beanie on. The world flashed around him, scattering beams of dark blue light. Everything momentarily went black, and once Michael's senses began working again, he found himself sitting in the exact same spot as before the explosion happened.

He was about to say something to the rest of the Achievement Hunters, but his laptop indicated that his battery had ran out. To make matters worse, an entire wall of the hallway he was in was entirely missing. He could see a dark blue sky, luminated by whispy clouds of many different colours. In the distance, a drum and guitar could just be heard, along with shouting and cheering.

"Lindsay, you know stuff now. Where are we?"

"The Land of Night and Dance I believe. Oh look, I finally have a body!" Michael turned quickly to look at his fiancé. She did indeed have a body, but not a human body. Something that could only be described as a snake body, but with arms.

"This day keeps getting better and better."

 


End file.
